


Stand

by arynna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Supportive Korra is Best Korra, fic request: arashimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami once helped Korra to stand on her own again. Post-Finale, it's Korra's turn to help Asami do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashimaru/gifts).



     At first, Korra thought she was imagining things. After they had returned from the spirit world, things had seemed blissful for the Avatar. She had tried her best to support Asami, giving her space and ensuring that she remembered to eat. True to her nature, Asami had thrown herself into her work. Having gotten the details of President Reiko’s plan to expand Republic City, Asami spent her days drawing blueprints, making phone calls, and scheduling appointments. As a brilliant engineer, she strove to unite the spirit world and the human world together much like she had when she first re-designed the city after the portals were originally opened. There wasn’t much that Asami missed, and in a matter of weeks she had teams on the ground excavating for the newest section of Republic City. Her strength during times of adversity was something that Korra had always admired, and in all the time that Korra had known Asami Sato, she had never seen her crack under pressure. That was why she found herself glued to the heavy wooden door to Asami’s office as the sound of muffled sobs carried through the hall.

    _What should I do? Should I say something? I mean, we’re together, but I don’t want to intrude on her space. I can’t just go barging in there._

     Korra’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard Asami start to walk toward the door, and she did her best to make it look like she hadn’t been just standing there the entire time. When Asami stepped into the hallway, Korra put on her best smile.

     “Hey. I thought I’d surprise y--” she was cut off by Asami pulling her into a crushing embrace, before the taller woman’s knees gave out and Korra slowly lowered them both to the floor with her airbending.

     “K-Korra, my daddy’s gone, and I don’t know how to do all of t-this by myself. It’s too much. I don’t think I can.” Asami choked, tears cutting off her normally composed voice as she sobbed brokenly into Korra’s shoulder.

      _Oh, Asami…_

     Korra recalled how Asami had cared for her after she had been poisoned vividly. When Korra would cry from the pain, or out of sheer frustration, Asami was there. She had never made Korra feel like she was a burden, or that there was anything else she would rather be doing than taking care of her. Korra knew damn well that Asami had a company to run, but she tended to Korra day and night as though she had been the only person in the world that mattered to her.

_How could I not have noticed she was in love with me?_

Now, it was Korra’s turn to make sure that Asami knew that nothing mattered to Korra more than her. It was because of Asami’s patience, kindness, and care that Korra was able to care for herself again, and to want to get better. Korra had never been an emotional, tender person, preferring actions over words. She tilted Asami’s face up, brushing away her tears with her thumbs. Asami stared into Korra’s eyes for a long moment, her irises a shocking shade of green in the fading light. Korra ran a hand through Asami’s hair slowly, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

     “Asami, I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through. I wish I had some way to make this all a dream, but I don’t. I’m the Avatar, but even I can’t bring back your dad. He saved all of us, Asami--even me. If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have even made it into Kuvira’s mech. We would have run out of time.” Korra said honestly, her fingers gently caressing Asami’s shoulder as she spoke.

     “I _have_ to rebuild this city, Korra...It’s our home. It was _his_ home. There are people that have nowhere else to go. Everything they love is gone. I’m not the only person who lost something that day.” Asami was trying to be her usual self, putting the needs of others before her own concerns. One of the things Korra loved most about Asami was her sense of selflessness when faced with the suffering of others.

     “Asami. They lost material things. We got all of the citizens evacuated. You lost your father. There’s a huge difference there.” Korra replied.

     “Regardless, think of the people that might not have had a good relationship with their family. Their homes or apartments, or even their jobs, may have been their escape. Without a city to go back to, some of them have less than I do. I have Mako and Bolin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and even Pema and Tenzin to lean on...But most of all, I am lucky enough to have the Avatar herself to love and be loved by. I might have lost my father, but I have all of you. Korra... _I still have you_.” Asami was crying again, clinging to her like she was the only thing that was right in the world.

     “I’m so glad I didn't lose you.” Korra blushed when she felt Asami cup her cheek, pulling the Avatar’s face toward her own. It was Asami that initiated their third--or was it fourth--kiss, tasting of salt and loss.

     “I love you so much, Korra.”

     It was easy to speak with conviction as she kissed Asami once more, as if she could take her pain away by loving her enough.

     “I love you too, Asami.” Korra stood slowly, lifting Asami with her. Her footing remained firm as she felt Asami lean on her for support. Without Asami, she wouldn’t have been able to stand at all.

     “You won’t have to rebuild Republic City alone, Asami. I’ll help you all I can. We all will.” Korra vowed, taking Asami’s hand gently. Asami nodded with a small smile, and when she spoke again, it was with some of her enthusiasm back.

     “Let me show you what I’ve been working on, love.” Korra blushed to the roots of her hair. Here, she wasn’t ‘Avatar Korra,’ though with Asami she had been, ‘Korra’ for a long time. Here, she was loved, and could give love in return. “I’d be honored to.” The smile that Asami gave her was the most tender that she’d seen on the engineer’s face since they’d returned from the Spirit World. It wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot. There was a lot of work to do, and Korra knew that Asami was going to need time to heal. Korra would wait, because after all, Asami had waited three long years for her to return, and loved her in spite of it all.

_Spirits, she’s amazing._

Korra had never felt so complete.


End file.
